yui
by Lilly among the thorns
Summary: dfhkgf


Chapter One: New friends

Okay so I know I just got started on my other FF but I got an idea and had to run with it.

P.S. This is set in modern day cuz I can't write well in past time

Rebekah turned off her Weird Al as soon as she saw Mikey throw a pillow at her she caught it with lighting reflexes.

"Don't even go there Mikey!" she growled and he laughed at her empty threats.

At the glimpse of Mikey's smiling face with those cute braces she softened and took off her headphones setting them on the bed.

"Where are Data and Chunk? And Mouth it's been so much quieter?" Rebekah commented smiling at the silence.

Mikey laughed and smiled again shooting Chunk's cousin a wink.

"All at camp they left yesterday morning and I thought I'd die of boredom till Chunk told me you were coming..." he winked at her again.

Rebekah was sent into a tizzy. She had always thought Mikey was cute but for him to actually be flirting with her made her giddy.

Mikey had changed a lot in a year he was a bit more mature a bit taller and more muscular not buff like Brand but…toned. He still had his braces but they were coming off in 2 summers.

Rebekah was just 9 days older than Mikey and had shoulder blade length brown hair with blond and light copper highlights she wore a bright red tee shirt with a multi-colored Celtic maze printed on the front and worn faded jeans, not the kind you buy that way but the kind you fade while playing football, which might explain the slight hint of green at the knees. Rebekah is a bit of a big mouth and loves to talk with friends but when it comes to people she doesn't know she's like a wall. She has lots of quirky comebacks someone you would want to stick up for you. She loves to play football and baseball with anyone who will play. All she really wears is shorts or a shirt with jeans, but they're the simple, faded jeans with shirts in funky, bright colors, and occasionally dark colors like black or navy. Never leaves the house without her charm bracelet from her mother. Is always wearing either black or brown suede boots or Converse All-Stars in various colors, depending on color of the shirt. Always has a silver digital watch on right wrist, a Celtic ring with an opal set in it on a chain around her neck and , and studded earrings of just about every color. Will occasionally wear her skirt, but only when going to do something that jeans would not be appropriate in, like a dance or formal affair.

Seeing Mikey's stare as if waiting on a response she replied quickly,

"Ahh I see! Well I'm bored what do you wanna do?"

Mikey shrugged and wondered for a moment and flipped on the radio a Cindy Loper song came on and brought back the time when they went searching for treasure…

"Wanna go exploring?"

Rebekah nodded and they headed towards Castle Rock train tracks…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Mean while in a Tree house in Castle Rock …_

"Hum…Gordie's at the lake for a week, so it's me and you and Teddy and Vern" Lolli remarked to her brother Chris chewing an apple.

Chris looked up from the window and questioned "Where is Vern?"

Just then there was a series of complicated knocks and Chris, Teddy and Lolli yelled

"That's not the secret knock!"

"Ah, come on let me in I forgot the secret knock!" a whining voice cried through the door.

"Vern" Was the reply.

They moved the card table blocking the door and let Vern in.

"You guys will never believe… I was under the house… hang on let me catch my breath… I ran all the way from my house…"

Lolli, Teddy and Chris shared a momentary glance before shouting out lyrics…

"I ran all the way home…"

"I don't have to tell you nothing!" Vern pouted

"Oh come one guys..."Lolli smiled starting at Vern with pure curiosity

Lolli Chambers was Chris's sister she had Chin-length, copper-colored hair that curls out a little at the ends with bangs that almost covers her eyes. Eyes which could change color on demand to show a mood, bluest of blues when sad twinkling when happy or excited and dark green when angry with everything in-between they were blue green. Lolli's style differed quite a bit from Rebekah's. Thought their personalities were alike in many ways Lolli is a Major Smartass. She is insanely outgoing. Loves to socialize, whether with people she already knows or with people she's never met. She is a major joker as well. She loves to play practical jokes on random people. Has crazy little quirks and major perverted as well. Loves to play sports. Mainly with boys 'cause she thinks girls doesn't play rough enough for her? Wears dresses or a shirt with skirt a LOT, but they're the simple, summer dress kind, but in funky, bright colors, and occasionally dark colors like black or navy. Never leaves the house without her black, leather, biker-like jacket. Is always wearing either black or white leather boots or Converse All-Stars in various colors, depending on color of dress. Always has silver Timex watch in left wrist, a Celtic ring on left thumb, wears a simple, pewter chain with a pewter charm in the shape of a crying angel, and studded earrings of various colors, depending on rest of outfit. Will occasionally wear her jeans, but only when going to do something that a dress would not be appropriate in, like playing baseball with the boys (despite their protests that girls shouldn't play baseball), like she does a lot.

Vern gave her a look of thanks and continued.

"You guys wanna go see a dead body?" he said becoming intensely serious.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

They headed towards the train tracks with all of their stuff packed up and ready for exploring and heard a train coming. Lolli yelled,

"Train!" and jumped off the tracks with Chris and Vern but Teddy stood there yelling

"I'm going to dodge it!"

Chris stood there yelling at him to knock it off when all of a sudden Lolli and Vern spotted two teens a boy and a girl running at Teddy and then they grabbed him and slammed down on the ground in front of them.

The girl jumped up as if terrified of what she had done and the boy followed her quickly.

Chris thanked them for saving his friend and asked them their names.

The boy pointed at himself and said,

"I'm Mikey and this is Rebekah were we just doing some exploring so well be leaving now" Mikey added quickly tugging on Rebekah's sleeve.

"Hold on guys!" Lolli chimed in.

"You guys wanna come with us?" Chris joined her in the thought.

Rebekah and Mikey looked enthusiastic and asked.

Chris started walking and replied

"to see a dead body"

Rebekah and Mikey smiled and nodded to each other

Saying some thing about another 'Goonie Adventure…'

They Caught up to us and asked,

"How far are we going?"


End file.
